Held Captive
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: Shego's captured Kim at a very inopportune time. Warning: contains omorashi.


**A/N: My very first fanfiction commission! Oh, how exciting. I really hope you like it!**

A common thing said to young children is, "You should have gone before we left the house!" After all, kids don't have the best control over their bladders, and when you're out for a long time and there aren't many bathrooms, situations can become a bit troublesome.

But Kim was not a young child. In fact, despite her status as a teenager, she liked to think of herself as very grown up, and very capable of taking care of herself. After all, she was a very skilled and dangerous agent, known for bringing down some of the most notorious baddies the world had ever seen.

And yet, here she was, repeating that age old phrase to herself. _I really should have gone to the bathroom before I left_, she thought, hoping she could get this all over with soon. It wasn't even a serious mission; just gathering information in order to formulate a plan of attack. If all went according to plan, she wouldn't even have to cross paths with anybody or engage in any fights at all.

It should just be in and out, and that was great, considering she wanted to get home as quickly as possible. It wasn't too bad yet, but she knew that in a short time, it would be nearly impossible to deal with.

Even as she was walking along, it got more and more pressing with each passing moment, to the point that she would pause every now and then to stop the constant sloshing she felt when she walked. She had so far seen nothing but dark, empty hallways, and wondered if there was even anything here.

Just as she was hearing this, she heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "Well, well, Kimmie. Fancy meeting you here."

"Shego," she said, turning to face her. Well, wasn't this just _perfect_? She was having a hard enough time walking- the thought of hand-to-hand made her want to cry. "Look, I'm pretty busy, so how about I just walk on out of here and pretend I didn't see anything?"

"Oh, sweet, naive Kimmie, you don't have to _pretend_ at all. There's nothing here," said Shego, rolling her eyes. "It was all just to lure you here and trap you. I would think you'd have figured that out by now! So, as tempting as your offer may be, I'm afraid that I can't let you go just yet."

Kim groaned, knowing that there was no way she could avoid this confrontation. She could only hope that she could get this done quickly, and that her situation wouldn't detract too much from her fighting abilities.

Just as she thought that, a powerful twinge shot through her bladder and she nearly doubled over. Her face turned red as she realized that this would make her need obvious to Shego, which was not only embarrassing, but also didn't bode well for the fight. Her opponent was not above fighting dirty, and would most definitely try to use it against her.

As she expected, she saw her opponent's eyes widen, then a smirk spread across her face. While Kim was attempting to recover, Shego lunged and grabbed her, restraining her hands behind her back. Before she could even think about struggling, her hands were cuffed, and she was shoved on her back.

She kicked at Shego, who was quick enough to grab her by the ankles and bind them together as well. Without even having a chance of victory, Kim was completely restricted, now at her captor's mercy.

~X~

"Let me out of here!" Kim demanded.

"Or what?" asked Shego. "What exactly do you think you can do to me in your current position?"

It was true; she was rendered completely useless by her restraints. She sat in a chair with her arms cuffed down to the armrests and her legs bound to the chair's. There was no way for her to escape and, almost worse, no way for her to do anything to ease the pressure on her now achingly full bladder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, gee, I dunno," she said sarcastically. "Maybe because you're always showing up to stop me? Or maybe it's because you take such pleasure in beating me to a pulp?"

"Not unprovoked!" snapped Kim. She felt another wave of desperation overtake her and she looked down submissively. "Please..." she begged suddenly.

"Please what?" Again with that (somewhat sexy, she hated to admit) smirk.

"Please, let me go. Just for a minute, at least, I..."

"Oh, trust me, I know you need to piss. Why do you think I confined you like this in the first place? Rest assured, princess, I have no intention of letting you go for anything, much less for that."

Before Kim could ask what she meant by that, or why she was so adamant about it, she placed a hand just over her bladder and pressed. Kim hissed, and it took all of her self control not to wet herself then and there. It was hard enough on her to have to be sitting down, without considering the fact that she couldn't use her hands or her legs to help herself at all.

She noticed a glint in Shego's eyes that she had never seen before. There was a hint of sadism, which was truthfully quite familiar coming from her, but there was something else. Something primal, something almost...aroused? Could that really be the case? It seemed implausible and yet it was staring her in the face.

"Aww, did that hurt?" she asked, with fake concern and a malicious grin on her face. "Well, don't worry, cupcake, there's much more where that came from!"

She then leaned forward and began tickling Kim's sides. The redhead couldn't help but giggle at this, even though it was causing her untold agony. The laughter was causing her to slowly loose muscle control, and if she didn't get it back soon, she would most definitely wet herself.

Shego stopped tickling her just when she was on the brink of doing just that, and she was barely able to stop herself. She couldn't stop a small bit from escaping, though it wasn't enough to show through on her pants. She grit her teeth, forcing her body to not release anymore.

"Almost lose control there?" asked Shego knowingly. She gave a wicked laugh and said, "Then you're just gonna _hate_ this!" From under the chair, she produced a full water bottle, and Kim whimpered knowing that no matter what she chose to do with it, it wouldn't be good.

The dark haired woman unscrewed the cap and began pouring it on the ground in front of her. The sound and sight of all that water splashing on the ground made her need swell to even greater proportions, as if that were possible. Again, she leaked, this time enough to make a small patch on her cargo pants.

Though she once again managed to stop herself from wetting completely, Shego's eyes lit up deviously and she laughed again. "Poor little Kimmie, can't you hold it any longer than that?"

She then began to pour the water on Kim's hand, and the direct contact with the cold, sharp water was just too much. Without warning, warm jets of pee began flooding her cargo pants, soaking her crotch completely and flowing down her legs. The seat of the chair was filled until it overflowed onto the floor, creating a large puddle around her and Shego's feet.

Shego let out a moan, sounding as if she had come from this, and watched as Kim continued to wet herself. Had she not been so humiliated and relieved all at once, she would have questioned it, but as things stood, she was too distracted by her ever-growing mess.

When at last the flow stopped, Shego pulled a small key out and said, "Thank for the show, Kimmie. I'll be seeing you around." She then unfastened one wrist, dropped the key in the girl's soaked lap, and took off down the hall. By the time Kim was able to finish freeing herself, she wouldn't be able to catch up, but she it wasn't as if she really wanted to.

She was ashamed that she had wet herself like a child in front of her archnemesis, confused by Shego's delight that heavily resembled arousal, and even more confused at the slight feelings of arousal she felt as she set off for home. She wasn't sure why that had happened, or why she now felt the way she felt about it.

The only thing she was really sure of was that she would have a hard time explaining this.


End file.
